winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever
] ] ] Give me a pic plz,and don't worry i'm quite busy too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i hope so too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good News! I dont know if this is true but i think Season 5 is gonna air on December!!!! Cause there was a commercial of "Nickelodeon Style" and i heard Winx Club and my sister said they were in their sirenix forms in 3D!! I wish it was true!!Allijah1022 (talk) 09:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. We're not adding the "List of Spells" categories to pages anymore, since they're pages and have the spells on them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Are there other dolls you want to add or are you asking about the dolls I already added?? WonderBuono! (talk) 17:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you said,and that Flora Linphea Rose....she copying my pics!Someone tell her that i'm Iamnoone,but she said i'm not,i sended her a messages but no reply,i think i gotta report her....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And i'll adopt your wiki,it mean make your wiki mine.....but the right still your,but i need you to grant me the highest user's rankMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hello flora!i havent been chatting with you for a while. what do you think about dark sirenix?? bye now. sorry to leave so quickly. but i'll be online everyday. You're my friends,i'm allow you to use my pics,but it doesn't mean your friends can use them,too.....and i'll adopt your wiki,but i need to be a head admin,got it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah yeah i already know that,but i still need to be a head admin....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll report anyone that used my pics on FB without asking me or give me credits........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell your friends to give me credits if they want to use my pics.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hi flora,i might need your help!!! how r u? I wont leave soon. and mason's not answering my question. so..should we create a sirenix gurdian page. the titles can be like"Blooms Gurdian Of Sirenix" Just curious, what do you need to edit there??? There are a lot of galleries thank to free-time users, if you know... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a list of the galleries you need and send me? There're tons of galleries here >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You live in philippens! I was born there but I currently living in the UK. Bloomwinxfan Nope, it just a contributer!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry for late reply but I was so busy recently... And oh. The pages are unlocked as you requested. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) heloo.are u on deviantartt?? Some of your "friends" been claiming that those pics with da "Iamnoone" watermark is belonged to them,can you go and tell them to give me some credit?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ In that case,i got nothing! Also, Chantix Wiki is a bit copied Winx Club Wiki style!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay. Btw, whenever you create any new thing concerning to my projects, please come and discuss with me first. It kinda bother me when you just do that by your mind.ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) If it had the agree of the admins, yes, otherwise, no, i'm really stric about pics stuff!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah... i give you until the end of Chirstmas,after Chirstmas...you known what gonna happend if you don't give me credits.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You told your friends but they not follow, it doesn't count neither OK? You gotta make sure their follow.........!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That right! Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I already told you before, i'm really stric about pics stuffs, i won't put emotions to bussiness no more, bussiness is bussiness, but with friends like Tiff or Borys, i'll make an exception for them, yes, my additute changed, after i visit Chantix Wikia for a long time............Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone adding nonsense to your talkpage, i've removed itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tomorow is Christmas......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Please delete your pages about Chantix Club on Winx Club Fanon if you've abandoned them, to lower the wiki storageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You musn't replace transformations pics! It now fully uploaded, don't change it, even if it HD, one more time and i'll report to the adminsMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wait a fucking minute, you're not Rutchelle, who the fuck are you, how you get to control her account? I'm ordering you as a Military Personel!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You trying to fools us?Rutchelle?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Are you okay Rutchelle? Is something bothering you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Who said i didn't give you time, you still got times, i said after Chirstmas.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I won't block you here, but i'll on Facebook, you can create another account, what the problem?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Now you blame the connection! Pics just only a small part of why i don't want to be your friend anymore, the reason my goddamn brother told you on Chantix Club Wikia.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You no longer my friend, why should i care, i only for my friends and who i respect like Rose, she not consider me to be her friend, but i still help her. You disappointed me badlyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So you decided to leave, you think more for your friends on facebook than here? I'm bet Fatimah gonnna miss you, and also some other people, you decide to cut all your friends here?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And you must add the delete template yourself on your pics that you want to delete, you're not a princess aroud here, thanks!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why? 'cause me?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 14:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) look at your templates on Chantix Wikia, then you said you never have been a copy cat! Yes i admit that you never lie to me before but.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, what about your talkbox, you've been showing off your powers to new users...........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you promise me one thing, do not be a copy cat and showing up your powers,OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look at one of your talkbox - FloraEnchantix - Co-Leader of Project Music and Spells That showing off your powers Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, tell me, do you still want to be my friend?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Let be friends again, shall we?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you watch Tinker Bell?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://disneyfairy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity If you to help us out, this wiki about Tinker Bell!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Also, from now on, please call me Harper, don't use my rel name, OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Flora, please don't leave. I'm still your friend and a lot of other people are too. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) See? Any people here care about you, i don't want them to be sad, so here a deal, you'll stay here, in exchange, all the pics your friends copied from me, is free, deal?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ {{Rose|admin=Er? Do you mind using the other word? "Remove"? People around may misunderstand that I'm trying to kill you or somewhat like that >..♪ Musa!♪] ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good then, if i see any pics of mine uploaded on FB without my permission, the person who uploaded it will be blocked, anyway, Happy New YearMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 8:52Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ at this time, at the USA, it's morning, about 5 or 4:00 AM, im going to decorate my user page with alot of new codes i've learned from FPSRussia - a friend of mineMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪